


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (11/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Louis Tomlinson/Zayn Malik, drugs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (11/52)

Zayn and Louis lay on the couch, angled so Zayn perched just slightly over Louis -- _looming_ a little actually, but only because Zayn was so tall – wearing soft white undershirts and soft, worn jeans, hips pressed together as they kissed, soft and comfortable.

Long fingers smoothed dark hair and a crooked nose nuzzled along the length of an aristocratically straight one. An adam’s apple bobbed as lips nipped at a sharp jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
